


Dinner

by grahamcoxon



Category: Food - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcoxon/pseuds/grahamcoxon
Summary: What did I eat for dinner todayyy-,,,,
Relationships: human x food
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dinner

Sammich and a glass of water


End file.
